The Wife of Phobos
by raven716
Summary: Rosemary was once the leader of the Rebels, that is until she forced into servitude. Which quickly earned the eye of the crazy Prince, who forced her into marriage. With the strength she fled her captivity and made her way to Earth. It is rated M just to safe.
1. Chapter 1

_"Let me g-go"you yell down the halls of the castle as Cedric a large yellow green snake with long blonde hair like hybrid right hand to Prince Phobos was dragging by your hair."Let me go you stupid snake."as you try with all your might to get out from his grasp.  
>"Silly little girl..."Cedric snarls tells you"You will pay for what you have done."he tells you.<em>

_You try again and again to fight but it was no use,you then felt yourself you had stopped then heard a loud knocking sound as Cedric pounded on the door,when he did you,try to think of a way to get away blocking out the talk he was having with the person behind the doors,when the door open you felt Cedric's grip on your hair loosen,with that you kick up and axel heel his wrist hard he screams and drops you,you then get up and start to run._

_"You little pest...tsk get back here"he yells at you.  
>You didn't know nor careless he was coming after you,but you had a lead or so you thought when something vines really wrapped around your ankel and made your fall down on the floor hard they then started to tie all around you,you scream once again as you try to get free the vines that then started to drag you back to where Cedric was.<em>

_"N-n-o let me go"you try to fight but no use,you then look and see that you where being dragged into room that didn't have any lights on but smelled like water,you then looked up at Cedric he growls at you then when you where in all the way he slams the door shut.  
>"Open this door...open it"you demand yell on the top of your lungs as you try to get out of the vines,when you felt them starting to come loose to your suprise when they did you take this chance looking up around the room there where bigger vines there,the light was dim,and you could smell water,you stand up as you look around it felt moist in here there where other small pools of water,you had never been in this room before,as stood there you grab a vine and snap it off to hold as a weapon,you kept your gurad up as you started to look for a way out turning around here and there,you couldn't tell if someone was in there or not,it wasn't until you got closer to the water you saw it look like a mini lake the water clear there was light at the bottom of it.<em>

_"I wonder if I can swim down there and use that as way to get out"you asked yourself out loud, as the idea pondered through your mind.  
><em>

_"Oh you can swim but you won't get out"Phobos voice came from behind you.  
><em>

_That startled you that you turned around to hit him with the hard stick vine but no use he caught it then grabbed you by your wrist you try to pull away from him.  
><em>

_"Let me go"you tell him as you try to round house kick him but he grabs your ankle and throws almost into the water,you still make splash as you cough of the water  
><em>

_"Must I have to do this to you everytime"he tells you slightly annoyed, looking at you with a calm face.  
><em>

_You look and see him in full body view all he on was a towel wrapped around him as he made his into the water you try to shot for the sides but he stops you pinning you really hard to the side but deeper into the water,you could feel both your chest touching and both your heart beats racing._

_"Let me go"you tell snarling your teeth at him, trying to kick him under the water but nothing worked only for him to just pin. Your legs with his own and press on you hard_

_"You see I like when you fight you me like his"he tells you really close to your ears in a happier voice"But I don't like it when its durning my time because the punishment is much worse"he tells you in anger tone but changes to a more happier seducitve on"But either way I'm still happy."when he said that,you knew what was coming,you try with all your might and all your training to fight him off but no use with on hand he he keeps you pinned down and with the other on he drops in the water,when you saw you started to move even move. Fighting as best you could._

_"Stop it! stop it...stop it!"you cry out loudly at him,you then felt his hand ripe off your servents clothes._

_"Aww and it was so nice too"he tells you with a twisted heated smile smiling at you with no care."Now, my turn." He removes his towel, tossing it out of the water.  
><em>

_You try to move again and again"The more you fight the better it is."he tells you,you then felt him use his legs to spread yours apart as you still tried to kick him again and again but nothing._

_"Stop it..."you yell at him again._

_"Ready."he tells you ignoring your words chuckling at the same time like the sick bastard he was.  
><em>

_Before you could say anything,outside the halls there was no one around at all nothing could be heard but your screams.  
><em>

"Nooooo"you shoot up out of your bed,as you look around,it took you a while to realize that you where in your own place,in your own room,you sigh when you hear a soft child's voice call to you, calming you down.

"Mommy?"Julien's voice reaches you.

You turn and see your son a handsome little five year old boy with short straw blonde hair compared to your own long straight black hair though lucky for you he had your green eyes, your son stood at the door to your room he was worried you could tell. He seem to be able to pick up on that greatly.

"Morning bright star"you greet him.

"A-are you ok"he asks, his voice was deeply concerned.

You look at him,then nod your head with a smile"Yes I am, don't worry mommy is just fine."you reassure him with a warm smile."Ready for the day?"you change the subject."How about I make your some nice pancakes huh with some chocolate chips in them?"you ask him.

When you did his eyes lite up as he runs over and gets into your bed"Mommy...are you ready to start work today?"he asked you.

Nodding your head at him, placing him in your lap"Yes I am sweetie"you tell him"Come on now so we can start on a new day."Hugging tightly as you blow in his stomach making the five year old laugh, which you do as well"Alright, let's go." you throw your covers off you

Once you had gotten ready as well as your son,you both head out,he was dressed ready for school in his pick up truck shirt and blue shorts with his flip flops with his pick up truck backpack you lock the door to your apartment dressed in a black gaucho pants and simple white blouse, your hair just rested on your back. Taking his hand in yours the two of you head out once outside the building you look down the street people where up bright and early for this morning

"Ok lets go"you tell him as you hold his hand you both start down the street,it didn't take you both long to get to his school,you drop him off with his class you sign him in,then give him a kiss on his nose almost like you where biting it he laughs at this.

"Mommy we just had breakfast"he giggles."My nose is not food."

You smile at him"I know, but your just so cute and sweet."you tell him"Anyway have a good day alright...I'll be back later to pick you up"you tell him.

"Ok mommy"he kisses two of his fingers you the same you both touch them then on the side of eachothers face he smiles at you and goes to his class"Have fun at work. Love you mommy"he waves bye to you.

"You too bye"you wave bye back, that is until he was called by a friend to come play, with that you then turn and leave him as you make you way to your new job.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry...hurry"Irama yells as she and her four friends run to the locker rooms there was only two minutes left before class started well their p.e class to start all five of the girls burst into the locker room as the other girls where leaving to go line up.

"Man we are not going to make it."Hay Lin, a girl of Chinese origins with long black hair tied up into long pony tails wearing goggles on top, starts to panic.

"Don't say that! Yes we a-are whoa."Irama falls back as she tried to put on her p.e shorts.

"God I hate this guardian stuff making us late."Cornelia, the tallest of the five girls with long straight blonde hair and blue yes"I have to sweat more now just getting to class."She come complains.

"To make matters wo-"before Will, a girl with short bob cut red hair and brown eyes could finish the bell rings for everyone to be in class."Oh man"Will looks to her friends as they desperately try to hurry to put on their clothes.

"I heard we got a new teacher as well"Hay Lin tells them, trying to hopefully distract them with some side chatter."Ok ready."

"Great just great who knows how they might be"Irama still struggling with her shirt, until she finally gets it through.

"I heard they where in the army"Taranee, a girl with brown skin, black hair in braids adjusts her glasses telling her friends some bit of information about what Hay Lin said.

"Great a psycho for a teacher"Irma, sarcastically says"Ok done."

"Me too!"Will finishes up as well.

"Same here."Cornelia

"Right lets go team"Will seriously tells them as they all race outside.

They hurry up to the track where their class was to meet or meets all the time"We're going to make it we're going to make it."Irma's hopes begin to come through.

"Yes!"Will exclaims with a happy smile.

They see their class in the distant but they where almost there when the Principal Knickerbocker stepped infront of them stopping, right in their tracks.

Irma gulps hard."Busted"

The Principal taps her foot as she looks at the five girls through her spectacles sternly and not at all pleased.

"Been late to class, is against the rules"she tells them"You should have been there when the bell bell waits for no one...now come along girls."she tells them

"Ah man"Cornelia whines.

"Yes ma'ma"Will as they all drop their heads,they start to follow her when out of the blue.

"Oh girls there you are"a voice yell at them. Making all them stop and look your way.

They look up and see a very beautiful women with stunning thick long black hair tied up in a nice high pony tail along with deep green eyes filled with excitement and kindness dressed in some p.e shorts meant for teachers as well as tank top a blue one that had a recycling sign on it,she comes to a stop as she smiles down at the girls.

You smile down at these five girls one with short red hair,the other with long black hair tied in two pig tails,the other with long blonde hair,the other one with bluish black hair with glasses, and last the one with brown hair to her shoulders

"Hello girls glad you came back"you tell them,,they look at you wondering what you where talking about,you then turn to the Principal"Sorry Miss Knickerbocker, I sent the girls to the locker room just before class started...some girls told me they thought they saw a rat."you tell her laughing "So, these girls offered to go and look." you tell, her not looking at the girls but they where looking at you wondering what was going on.

"We didn't do anyting like that"Taranee whispers to her friends. Who hush her quickly.

"Shhh your going to blow our cover"Irma tells her."She's giving us a free pass don't mess it up"they turn back to you.

The Principal looks at them,the girls smile at her their biggest ones,you then step behind the one with red hair and with brown hair you place your a hand on each their shoulders smiling at her.

"Alright then."Knickerbocker"Carry on"she then turns to leave.

"Thank you ma'am"you tell her as you six wait for her to turn the corner when she does the girls sigh along with you.

"Thanks a bunch"the one with red hair tells you.

You let them both go"You're welcome."you smile at them"I'm guess you five are Will,Taranee, Irama, Cornelia and Hay Lin"you asked pointing at them all.

"Yeah I'm Will"the one with red hair introduces herself.

"Taranee"the on with glasses tells you, bowing her head polity. You return it a smile.

"Hay Lin"the one with black hair gives you a huge smile.

"Irma"the one with brown gives you a sassy smile.

"Cornelia"the one with blonde hair, flips her hair back with a polite smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all I'm your new teacher "you introduce yourself to them"Come lets get started."you tell them as you turn to walk back to the rest of the glass on the track.

"I like her"Irma smiles.

"Yeah she's really nice"Hay Lin

"I love her hair"Cornelia.

"I've never had a teacher stick up for me like that"Taranee

"Yeah, I think I might like this class."Will smiles to her friends who all nod their head in agreement.

Class went by with nothing going wrong at all, the kids warmed up to you quickly since it was your first day here you wanted your first time to be fun. So you,had the class play a get to know me game it was fun they had a blast but when fun comes time goes by so fast when the bell rang for them to go and get dress.

"Ok guys bye have a good day"you tell them as you wave to them,you start to pick up your papers that you needed to take your your office  
>Will and friends watched you with your smile on your face"Go and thank her"Irma tells more so forces Will.<p>

"What!Why me"Will asked slightly objecting to this.

"You're the leader"Irma tells her.

"B-but"Will tries to protest.

"Great, we missed her she went into her office."Hay Lin complains.

You had gone to your office and sat behind your desk that had a picture of your son and you on was a Christmas one,you both wore a Santa hats,you smile as you start to write down somethings when a knock came to your door you look up and see the five girls whom you saved from before.

"I can't save you all the time."you tell them laughing.

They smile at what you said"Please come in,I'll write you each a pass."you tell them as you take out a hallpass for each one, and begin to fill it out.

They come in dressed in their normal clothes"We just wanted to thank you, for what you did."Will thanks you.

"Yeah that was really nice of you."Hay Lin jumps over to your desk with her sweet grin on, she was pretty close but it was alright.

"Yeah it was...never thought I would like a teacher this much."Irma shrugs her shoulders with a smirk like it was nothing.

"And I love your hair."Cornelia tells you, awing over it she picks it up."It's so soft, and so smooth. You have to tell me what you use."

"Yeah, what they all said"Taranee tells you, looking at the actions of her friends slightly embarrassed.

You smile, chuckling a bit"Well thank you all...just don't like seeing kids getting in trouble for something that held them up...besides I know it was important right."you asked them a smile"Like saving the world or something."You joke, though they did not seem to take it that way.

When you said that they froze up when you saw this you just laughed,they did as well.

"Anyway here are you passes."you hand them each their own"Now get on to class...and it's nice to have you guys in my class."you wave to them as they leave your office Irma shuts the door.

"She is like the coolest teacher here!"Hay Lin squeals.

"Yeah she is"Cornelia"I might like going to class."

"Yeah well lets hurry up and get to class."Will tells them once the bell rang.

"Alright see you guys later."they all say to one other, breaking up and heading to their next class.

Over at with Julien as he was making something"Hey what are you making Julien"his teacher Miss Bliss a woman in her late 30's with pixie cute light brown hair asks him.

He looks up at her,he had made a clay heart and put a string through it"I made it for mommy."he tells her with pride.

"It's really nice"she tells him.

"Thank you"he smiles to her.

"What it's for?"she asked him.

"Mommy always said I'm in her heart...so I wanted to give it to her"he tells her with a smile she smiles at him then leaves back to his work,as he was working he felt as if someone where watching him,he looks up all around but sees no one, he then goes back to his work.

Outside across the street someone was standing on the edge of a tall building looking down they had long black hair dressed in a pink like robe with blue green stripe stockings a smile comes to their pink lipstick covered lips as they held onto a staff it was women in her early teens or late ones she then slashes her staff in the air.

"In due time. My child."she tells the Julien even though he couldn't hear and jumps through slash she just made and disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy!"Julien runs to you,with his arms out and ready for a hug.

"Hey sweetie!"you go down on one knee as you let him run into your open arms as well,when he gets there you grab on to him and pull up him in a hug, he hugs you as hard as he could making you both laugh,you the look at him as he does the same.

"How was work mommy"he asked you.

"It was fun the kids like me"you tell him"How was school?"you asked him

"I had funny mommy...and..."he tells you jumping up a little in your arms.

Making you laugh."And what"you asked him seeing he was ready to burst.

"And I made you something..can you put me down its in my Backpack"he tells laugh as you do as he asked when he was down on the floor he digs in his backpack and pulls out a his necklace he made you with the heart.

"Oh, its so lovely Julien"you tell"Who is it for?"you asked him playfully, though already knowing.

He giggles"I told you, it's for you mommy."he tells you holding up for you in his little hands,you bend down. Looking at his gift for you.

"Would you like to put it on, mommy?"you asked him.

He nods his head,as you hold your hair back he goes and puts on you, though he had some trouble with the knot, which you helped him with.

"There all done"he tells you.

You let your hair fall you look at it"It's wonderful."you tell him

"I made it because, how you said I'm always in your heart...so I want you to really have it."he smiles giving you a hug.

Your heart just melts when he said that,you grab him and give him a kiss and hug him tightly.

"Thank you"you tell him

"You're welcome mommy"he tells you.

"Are you ready to go and get something to eat?"you asked him.

He nods his head yes,you take his hand as you and him start to walk down the street,he was talking non-stop about what happened today in school in class,you smile as you listen to him,you come to a stop before you cross the street you both kept going until you got to the place you need too.

"Mommy whats this place"Julien asked you looking up at the place.

"Oh, this place its called the Silver Dragon I heard it was really good come on."you tell hm as you go inside with him.

Down under the restaurant Will and her friends along three others a well built teen with messy in a way brown hair and green eyes dressed in a tight brown shirt and light brown pants named Cabel, and his little green smelly friend Blunk as well as Will's boyfriend Matt a teen with almost shoulder length black hair with a small goatee under his bottom lip where all talking about their new enemy Nerissa.

"Still nothing on her just yet."Will .

"Yeah it's strange, who would have thought she would be laying low for something"Irma"It's just weird."

"Yeah it is...but that doesn't mean she isn't up to anything"Will tells her, Irma looks to her leader.

"That's true...me and Blunk went to Luba to ask her if anything was up."Cabel tells them, everyone looks at him.

"And?"Will motions her hand, for him to continue with what he was saying.

So he does."She thought it was strange as well...she said it could be possible she was looking for some more hearts just not here on earth."he tells her.

"Then the other worlds are also in danger."Hay Lin gasps at the thought.

"Yeah I know"Will drops her her head thinking of what it was Nerrisa might be doing.

"Nerissa really needs to get a new hobby."Irma spews out.

"That would be nice."Tarenee agrees with her.

"And we still need to get the, seal away from her."Will throws in."She still has it, with that who knows."

"Yeah that too"Irma.

"I'm just worried that others would get hurt."Hay Lin.

"Yeah we all are"Will"Man, I just don't know what to do right now."She was at a lost.

"Cabel, what wrong"Blunk asks noticing the sudden change in his friend.

Everyone turns and looks at him,there was something wrong he was in deep thought about something.

"Cabel, whats wrong"Cornlia goes over to him, she could see it on his face he then looks up at them suprised they where all looking at him.

"What?"he asked them

"What's wrong"they asked him.

"Oh...I was just thinking about my sister"he tells the, the last part was painful for him to say, they could see it was emotional for him.

"Sister?! You never told you had one!"Irma was surprised by this new founding, being interested.

"You have one?"Cornelia was also surprised as well.

"Yeah...I was just thinking...if she where here right now heh..."he laughs a sad one"She would come up with something right away"he runs his fingers through his hair."She always knew what to do."

"W-what happened to her"Will asked him, cautiously not wanting to over step her boundaries.

He was shaking trying not to show it and not get to emotional about it,Cornelia went over to him to hold him placing a comforting hand on h is shoulder, he grips it tightly.

"S-she got taken."he finally says.

"How"Hay Lin inquired softly to him, everyone was quiet now as they waited for him to tell them.

"W-when Phobos was in rule...there was an ambush...a-and she got taken."he says through his teeth, as he balls up his fist in anger.

"How"Cornelia asked him

"She was trying to fend off Phobos's army, with some others."he starts tells them"I was only eight years old, and she was fifteen."he pauses as the collects his thoughts."She made sure everyone was safe first...I saw them take her...I saw them take her down...my sister my older sister who was so strong... I couldn't do anything,she was the leader before I was. I never saw her after that so many people said she had died they told me so many times to just forget about her...but I can't ...never...I know she's out there still and when she comes back I want to make her proud of me."he tells them as he looks up at them."That's why I'm trying to think of what she would do right now. She always knew..."he clenches his fist fighting back his own tears.

Everyone was quiet, they didn't know really what to say. They could see Cabel really admired his sister and loved her greatly. What he just said felt like something heavy was lifted off his chest, yet at the same time it felt like he carried still that day. That it was his fault, his own burden to bare.

"You shouldn't think of how your sister would do it."Cornelia tells him"I'm sure, your sister would love your ideas just as much."

"Yeah."everyone agrees as they all smile at him, in hopes of easing him a bit.

He looks at them and smiles at them as he gets up"Thanks but...never mind...Blunk lets head back and talk with Lube some more."he tells little his friend.

"Ok"Blunk he does so and folds a portal for the two of them as they both leave.

"Poor Cabel"Hay Lin empathize with him.

"I hate Phobos even more now."Irma throws up her in frustration.

"Yeah, so do I but he's not who we're after right now...remeber that Cabel said Nerissa was looking for a heart...we just need to figure out where this heart is and protect it as best we can or get it first."she tells them bringing them back to their main goal."And guys I might have a crazy plan as well, since Eylon is gone and we can't take the heart...we're going to need someone else of her standards."

With you and your son as you both come out from eating,you both laugh as you read him the fortune he got from his cookie.

"Ok mommy read yours."he tells you.

You laugh as well"Alright"you break your cookie and read it out loud"You will be reunited with lost love that will help you with your future battle with lost family member"you read it, which was pretty strange"Weird"you look at it.

"I didn't get it mommy"Julien asked you, lost as well like you from this fortune.

"Neither do I"you shrug and smile at him as you put the fortune away as you both cross the street heading back home.

Just across the street the same lady that was watching Julien before was watching you both a smile comes to her lips.  
>"Shall we attack?"other girl asked her with brown reddish hair.<p>

"No, not at this minute"she tells them with that she makes and fold and they jump inside and disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

_An eight year old, Cabel was running through the tunnels of Rebeals fortress. There was a meeting going on with his older sister and the others under her command, as ran he in hope not to miss it,he makes a quick sharp left and runs some more,until he stops at a door,he puts his ear to the door,he could hear the voices his older sister so strong just as she was. She was talking about what to do next,he reaches for the door lanch and opens it up as he goes inside he could hear everything much better. Being careful not to get caught._

_"We need to a team over here."His older sister tells the group of her plan. "If we flank them on the left side than-"_

_Cabel hurries and makes his way to the corner so she couldn't see him,as he settles down as he waited to get closer, so he starts to crawl to the table thankfully no one saw him as he made his way under. He listen to his big sister talk, her words, and her empowering words. Lifting up the table cloth he looked at her she was so encouraging to look at, he smiles with pride as he blocked out her,their father was right to leave her incharage though he was taken when he was only 2 and his sister raised him more so he was just the happiest little boy,he hoped one day to be just like her or her second in command she was had respect that made everyone listen, she had compassion for her rebels made sure they came first,her smarts could not be match in a battlefield,her master at swordsman ship was beyond the best,everything about her was beyond what Cabel could think. His sister could to anything as he thought about all this, not at all aware that the meeting had ended. That is until….. _

_"Cabel, come out."you call to your little brother._

_Snapping him out of his daydreaming of you, going down you lift up the table cloth smiling at him, he looks at you with wide eyes, he was shocked you knew he was couldn't help but laugh at this as you grab him,he comes out with you as he stands up he looks around everyone was gone,he then turns and looks at you as you strap your sword to your back. _

_"Come on Cabel, lets go berry picking."you tell him as you start to walk out,he follows you taking your hand in his own. Which you didn't mind. _

_The both of you make it out the from the hideout findng a place not to far and go into the forest close to the river you had a basket as he did as well. Both siblings came to the area where the berries where and started to pick it was quiet with you both, Cabel couldn't tell if you where mad at him or it was something else but he did have a question for you,so he went over to you and tugged on your skirt. _

_"Yes"you look down at him._

_"Umm Rosey…."he calls you by your nickname which was short for Rosemary._

_"Yes"you asked him._

_"C-c-can we pratice swords fight."he blurts out._

_You smile at him, placing a hand on his head."Yes, Cabel but is that really it?"you asked him getting down to his level,he looks away not sure if he really wanted to ask you,you touch his shoulders gentle. He turns and looks at you there was saddens in his eyes you could see which made your eyes go that same way, though mainly with worry._

_"Cabel, whats wrong?"you softly ask the young boy._

_He then started to cry, but still trying to hold it in"I-I-I wanna b-be strong l-like you."he told you as he tried not to choke"A-and dad."he tells you._

_Your eyes sigh in reflief as you smile at him you start to laugh, he looks at you, you look at him wiping his tears."What makes you think we're both strong?"you asks your teary eyed brother._

_He thought about it and shrugs his shoulders and said what he could think"You're brave and strong...you can do a lot as well as dad."he tells you._

_You stand back up as you pick some more berries before you put them in the basket you show them to him,he saw one was rotten"You see, how this berry is rotten."you tell him._

_He nods his head"Just as this berry got rotten, on this bush I have those days as well,but you have to look at it like this...even though there are rotten berries the good ones are what makes this bush still able to stand tall. I get scared as well...about everyone that I can't do what I am suppose to do. Everyone is counting on me...so I just think of everything like a huge family that I know I can make it through...you see Cabel...I might be strong but there are some rotten berries here."you tell him"When you become the leader...you will be a strong one as well greater than me and dad."you tell him. He seem to understand as you smile at him"Now come on lets hurry up here and get back"you tell him._

_He warms up as he starts to run ahead of you"I can pick more berries then you"he tells you laughing._

_You smile, to yourself as you start to run after him laughing along with him._

Cabel was walking down the street of earth as he thought about this, even though they girls told he was doing great he still didn't think so.  
>"If I was so great…. you would still be here."he tells himself as he stops he looks up at an apartment window that had the light on,he saw a boy with black hair around the age of five looking out dressed in his pj's since it was almost bed time for him,his eyes then land on Cabel's he smiles at him and waves his hand at him.<p>

Cabel does the samething smiling back at the boy,the boy then opens the window he yells out down to Cabel"Hi I'm Julien"he introduces himself.

"Hello Julien"cabel greets him back."I'm Cabel."

"Why are you sad?"he asked Cabel,which surprised the teen that his random child was able to sense that from him.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about someone."Cabel told him.

"About who?"Julien wondered.

"...Just an old friend"he tells him.

"You miss them?"Julien innocently asks him.

"I suppose"Cabel tells him*Can't belive I'm a talk with a kid, like this.*

"My mommy told me if you miss someone...there never far from you"Julien tells his new friend.

Before Cabel could say anything a women's voice calls for Julien.

"You better go, your mother is calling you."Cabel tells him as he waves to Julien as he walks down the street.

"Ok bye."he waves to him.

You then come over to your son and take him from the window as you look out to see who he was talking to.

"Julien, who were you talking too?"you asked him.

"A nice man name...umm Cabby"he tells you as he tries to think of the name.

You sigh as you pick up your son"Time for bed."you tell him as you shut the window"And no more talking with strangers."you tell him"Ok."you touch his nose making him laugh as you carry to his bed unaware he was just talking to his uncle and your little brother.


	5. Chapter 5

_In Meridian,you where dressed nicely in a nice gown as you where holding Julien he was only a few weeks old,you where in the nusrey which just like this place was dual,but the only light you had was him. You rock him gently in your arms as you could as you whisper to him everything. How great he was,how much you loved him, and so many things you also told him that you would find a way out for you and him away from his father and your forced husband. To where he wouldn't be able to get either of you,as you thought of Phobos you got a disgusting taste in your mouth you hold Julien even tighter,you think back on those long nine months when Phobos found out well it was mainly 6 months before he found out,thanks to Cedric who noticed that bump that was growing with you.  
>When he sawthis, he went and told Phobos who reaction you didn't see until Cedric took you to see him,he had asked who the child belonged to, you could see in his eyes that if it was anyone else he was going to be mad and who knew what else his twisted mind might do,so you snapped back at him saying he must be stupid that he didn't know it was his. You told him as well you don't need his help you would raise the child as you own and would rise to take out Phobos, who just smiled at you as you talked to him. He then had you moved from being a servant which you didn't want he could only take your talking back for so long he almost choked you. When you yelled at him. He could have killed you but didn't seen as you where carrying his child, you had thought after this child was born he would put you back as a severnt but he didn't he demanded you marry him, which you did, a month after your son was born.<em>

_As you look at Julien the door to the nursery opened up you hold your son close as you thought it was Phobos but it was the maid the one you liked who also helped out the Rebels. When you were their leader. She comes with some food for you as well as your Julien._

_"Hello Princess Rosemary."He greets you by your title, you bow your head as she comes and places your food down she looks at Julien who was now sleeping._

_"What a fine boy."She tells."He looks nothing like his father."When she said that it lifted your heart._

_"Thank you, for your kind words."You tell her."Here."you let her hold him,seeing that she really wanted too,you then go and get something to eat, she held him right just like a mother would,she loved him as much as you did. You smile, when the door opened again, you then get up quickly Trill holds Julien close to her, as you go over and get him from her. The doors open you look and see Phobos he smiles at the sight of you and Julien he makes his way over to you three, with Cedric behind him. He then looks down at Trill she bows and leaves._

_He then turns and looks at you,as you hold Julien tightly protecting him he saw the hate in your eyes but he didn't care._

_"Give him to me."Phobos tells you,you hold Julien more._

_"You cannot have him."you hiss at him,he narrows his eye at you,he steps closer to you inches away from you. He then saw a glimpse of fear making him smile he knew he won right now. _

At the school you snap out of what you where just thinking about when someone kept calling your name.

"Miss Hitchens, Miss Hitchens."Will calls to you.

You snap out it as you look at her,she was in her bathing suit she just came out the pool,you had taken the shift of the pool coach as you smile at her.

"Yes Will?"you asked her.

"You ok..class is over and stuff."she told you.

You nod your head"Yes I am sorry..."you then look at the clock."Your right class is over or the lesson."You tell her"Well, I better go."you tell her"Did very well today,you'll be ready for the match."you tell her as you start to walk off,she just watches you.

With Will she meet up with her friends outside"Took you long enough"Irma tells her.

"Sorry"Will tells them."Anyway any word."she asked them.

"Yeah, Blunk came back."Tareene tells her."And he told us that Lube found out what heart our favorite person is looking for."

"Really what?"Will asked.

"It's called the Heart of Serenity."Luba a feline looking member of the Council tells them all as Will and the group made it back to Kandrakar. Cabel was there as well along with Blunk.

"What is that?"Hay Lin asked.

"Unlike, the other hearts who have a world it belongs to this heart does not."Luba tells them.

"There was does it belong too."Will asked"Who does it belong to?"

"This heart was made for purpose to keep the other hearts in balance...it does posses all the powers of the others as well, but their a few differences."Luba tells them.

"Like what?"Will asked.

"The fact its power if fuel by the way the user might feel,as well it within empathic abilities. That is the first sign,the heart is strongest when it can sense the peace with in the user to where can uses it powers better."She tells them.

"How do you get the heart?"Irma asked.

"Two ways gaining trust,as well as taking the host as either forcing them or making them use their powers of draining a little of their energy to use the power."Luba tells them."But unless the user has transferred it to say other person or object, than the older holder can only retain so much of the power but not as much as before either way we must stop her from getting it if she where she could easily reshape things."

"Then we have to find this heart and protect it!"Will states."Where is located."

"Earth."Luba tells her.

Shocking everyone.

"Why Earth?"Matt asked. The girls had made it back to earth"Because"Will starts off"Luba said that this heart is known for moving for relam to relam, world to world it is the balance of all of them,so it could be anywhere."

"Then where, could it be?"Hay Lin looks around.

"I don't know...it has to be with some one with empathic powers..."Will deeply thinks about this.

"What do you mean?"Irma trying to follow.

"They can you know sense your emotions or force them on you."Tarnee tells her lost friend.

"I see."Hay Lin gets it.

"Will, Tarnee, Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin."a familiar voice calls them.

They look and see you waving in their direction with your son by you across the street, they wave back, looking both way you cross the street to meet up with them.

"Hello girls."You smile at them.

"Hey Miss Hitchens."Will was the first to greet you.

"Aww he's so cute."Hay Lin noticed Julien who waves and smiles to them, she couldn't help but gush over him, getting down to his level.

"Oh this is my son Julien."you tell them, introducing him to the girls.

"Hello there."They greet him.

Julien then noticed Matt's doormouse, Matt noticed this and takes him off his shoulders as he holds out down so Julien could see it. He laughs petting the door mouse, who's fur tickled his fingers."His name is ."Matt tells him, allowing the creature to crawl on the boy, making him laugh.

"So where are you going."Will asks you.

"No where just heading home now."you tell them"We have somethings to do."you tell them."You guys should hurry up and get home before it gets too dark."you tell them before they could say anything Matt started to burst out laughing you all look at him smiling.

"Yeah sure we will."Will nods her head to you.

You nod your head at them"That's good see you girls and guy as well as mouse later...Will see you at practice."you tell her. Holding onto your son's hand tighter."Come on Julien"you tell your son.

When you where gone the girls turn back to Matt"What's was that?"they look at him.

"I don't know, I just felt like laughing really hard when Julien laughed at Mr. Huggles."Matt tells them looking confused.

The girls look at one other unsure what to say"Come on lets go."Will tells them.

"Hey, Will so are we still going to get you know who?"Hay Lin asks.

"Yeah...we are."she tells them as they all walk down the street.

Back up in the air the same lady with long black hair was watching you guys she smiles"Silly little girl"she tells herself"The heart just passed you by...and now its all mine."With that she slashes the air and teleports away.


	6. Chapter 6

In, your office now writing down today's lesson, or what you wanted the kids to do. Tapping the pen in your hand on the desk you thought about it,but there was something on your mind you just didn't know what it was touching the necklace that your son gave made you smile. When a knock came at your door.

"Come in"you tell them.

The door opens, with Will popping her head in there,you smile kindly at her"Hello Will"you greet her.

"Hello."She smiles back at you with a small wave."C-can I come in?"

"Sure, I don't see why not" gesturing for her to come in and take a seat, which she does."What can i help you with"you asked her.

She fumbles with her with the string on her jacket."Oh umm today in class your going to have someone new."she tells you.

"Well, the more the merrier"you tell her"Anything else"you asks her seeing she had something else she wanted to say to you.

"Yeah... today...do think it would be alright if I don't know...you could come to the swim meet today later?"

"I would be honored to come"

She sighs with a smile of relief "Thanks because my mom, isn't going to be able to make it and well you know neither is my fath-"you stop her, from babbling on knowing well she just really wanted some there for her.

"I understand."you tell her"I might be a bit late, need to pick up my son. But we will both be there."

"Yeah, sure that's alright I don't mind."she tells you understanding."Well thanks."as she gets up and leaves though waves bye before she ran down the hall.

Once she left,you still felt like something wasn't right grabbing onto your the necklace for comfort you get up as you look out at the window at the kids as they walked by. Some of them knew you and waved at you,you did the same thing with a smile but it drops as you turn your eyes up to the sky

"Something isn't right"you tell yourself.

* * *

><p>When your class started with Will and her friends you took role you noticed that Will and the girls were late yet again, as well as this new person name Philip.<p>

"Ok, lets get started."you tell your class as you looked out the corner of your eyes in hope they would be coming soon but they didn't show.

Will and the rest where at Kanadrkar talking with Luba. There stood other person besides Matt and Cabel as well as Blunk it was the old ruler Phobos though Luba didn't like the fact he was there she told Will the others.

"I have found where the heart is."she tells them.

"We know Earth"Irma tells her.

"Yes, Earth it might be...but I mean the wielder."catching everyone's attention as they look at the Council member.

"Where is the this person?Who is it?"Will

Waving her hand over a bowl of water it a boy with straw blonde hair and green eyes laughing and playing,dressed in a nice red jacket he was only the age of five.  
>"Mommy!"the little boy yells as he runs to his parent.<p>

"Who is that little boy"Cornelia thinks about narrowing her eyes more trying to try to see the features of the child, but with him not in his "he looks like someone I know."

"Yeah, now that I think about it he does."Hay Lin agrees with her blonde friend, the two of them looking at each other.

"So, this little boy is the one we need to protect. We got it."Will tells her, she looks at the others who nod their head. Knowing what they had to do.

"Wait, there is more you must know"Luba tells them, the brash teens. Stopping them before they leap through the fold.

"Look call me back later, I have a swim meet."Will tells her."Sorry about that. But I have to go." As they all go through leaving the fold.

You picked up your son from school,you told him about the swim meet the two of you would be going to go and see which he didn't mind. Infact he was happy about it,as two of you walked down the street not aware that someone was watching you both. It was the same lady from before with the long black hair holding out her hand she charges it up with electricity.

"Shall we attack."the one with russet brown hair asked her.

A malice smile came to the black hair lady's lips. As a plan formed behind her eyes.

At the school as the swim meet started Will jumped into the water."And their off!"Martian the schools annoucer for the swim meet enthusiastically.

"Go! Will go!"her friends cheer her on from the bleachers.

As red head swam, she looked very quickly she didn't see you at all*Where is she?*she asked starting to become consumed with worry,she dove under once she reached the other side and swam back.

Finally making it to the school with your son, knowing you where a little bit late. Still you go come inside going to the side into the crowd, darting your eyes for Will. When you finally see her the pool, smiling clapping your hands to cheer her on, Julien sees this and claps as well.

With Will she was swimming she saw you out the corner of her eye, smiling to herself the sight of you gave her a boost,making her swim faster then before, seeing this as you clap for her more cheering for her.

Over with the girls, they cheer for her with Phobos in his teenage form without his goatee his hair was still long but not as much, he came back and sat next to Cornelia as he looks at Will and starts to cheer her on, he looks around the room just before he spots you. The buzzer sounds he turns his head back as everyone cheers even him the girls go down and congratulate Will.

"You did great"Irma rushes to her almost knocking her over from her hug.

"Yeah you did!"Hay Lin jumps up and down clapping her hands.

"Thanks."Will bashfully blushes with a smile.

"Will! Will!"You call to her, waving your hand in the crowd.

Hearing you, she turns around waving back with a huge smile on, holding your son's hand pushing your way through the others over to her.

"Hey, you made."Will meets up with you halfway, you could see she was pleased that you did.

"Yeah sorry, I came at your last lap...second place is still good."you tell her.

"Thanks."she tells you.

"Oh that reminds me...Julien here has a question for your friend."you turn to Matt who was looking at the Julien the whole time, his eyes where wide in what looked like disbelief and shock. Everyone looks at him.

"Umm Matt."Will touches his shoulder, snapping him out of it.

"What?!"He snaps at her she looks at him, taken back by his action.

"Julien, he has a question for you."she tells him with a frown.

"What is it."Matt gives you a eerie suave smile, which made you slightly uncomfortable. Stepping back a little, nudging Julien.

"Go on sweetie."you tell him, pushing him forward."Will, can you watch him for a minute I need to go check something in my room."you tell her.

"Yeah sure."she tells you as stands behind Julien, he watches you leave, he then looks up at Matt with a smile.

With you, making it back to your office looking around until you found what you needed it was a folder, picking it up.

"Found you."You say to yourself.

Back with Will and the rest, Julien had started to talk with Matt

"Will."you call to her.

She turns around, amazed how fast you came back."Wow! That was fast."Will was surprised as was the others.

"Did you find what you needed?"Tarenee asks, you look at her with a smile.

"Oh yes, I did."you tell her"Anyway come now son lets get going."you tell your son as pat him on the back he then grabs onto Matt's leg scared for some reason you turn back around your eyes narrow at this the girls look at Julien.

"Julien you need to go with your mother"Cornelia tells him.

"That's not my mommy."he tells them going behind Matt's leg.

They look at him, then at you. "Umm hold on."Will smiles to you as she goes to get Julien but Matt stops her, shocking the teen."Hey whats your deal!"

"If he doesn't want to go then he doesn't have too."he harshly tells her.

"That's his mother he needs to go."she tells him between her teeth while still keeping her smile she tries to reach for him, Matt firmly grabs her by the wrist.

"Matt! Whats your deal!"the girls yell at him he pushes Will back to her shock and anger.

"He's not going!"Matt yells to her, as his grip became tighter on her.

"Look! That is my son I demand that he come with me now!"you yell as you reach for Julien aggressively, the boy tries to run but gets grabbed by you, Matt interferes.

"Your not even his mother!"he accuses you. Shocking the girls as they look at you when.

"Julien!?...Leave him alone!"you yell from the other side of the pool they all turn to see the real you.

"Wait there is two of them!"Hay Lin confused looks from you to the fake you,it then clicked in Will's mind"Your not , Nerissa."

A cackling laugh comes for the other you,as she started to transform, taking his opportunity you hurry and started to run over to your son. But you didn't get far when someone threw a fireball at you knocking you back.

"Mommy!"Julien cries sees you down almost getting hit.

You look up and see a girl with blonde hair dressed in a purple shirt and turquoise pants with three others one had brown skin with long black hair in a pony tail the other looked like Hay Lin though with shorter hair and the last one with russet red hair.

"Mommy"Julien cries to his mother.

"What do you want"the girls all get in a protective circle around Julien, Will looks past Nerissa at you then back at her.

"I came for the heart."she tells them flatly.

"The heart?"Hay Lin, she along with the others all turn and look at the scared Julien.

"Well you can't have him."They tell her.

"Hand over the boy now...or your never see your mother again"she tells Julien who had wide teary eyes as he gripped on to Matt's leg even more as Nerssia laughed leaving the girls in a diffcult spot.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls look at Nerissa not sure what to do."Will, we need to transform."Hay Lin tells her.

"I know"she whispers back, while keeping her focus on the woman.

"You can, but if you do...then she dies."she points to you."Now, the boy"she holds out her hand for Julien, who holds on tighter to Matt, who protectively pushes the child behind him.

Julien looks at you, as a child his child like impulse was to protect you, he wanted to get to you so bad badly. Nerissa was starting to become impatient."If you will not give him, to me then I wi-"

"Mommy!"Julien pushes away from Matt, as his little legs runs to get to his mother, running around the pool in hopes he could get to you.

"Julien NO!"Will yells to the child, who didn't stop.

Seeing her chance,Nerissa goes after him,Matt follows in hot purist, Julien's little legs could only carry him so far. But he kept pushing himself.

"Julien!"you yell your son for him to stop and out of fright of what might happen to him. This lady who just came out of nowhere who now had her eyes set on your son, took after him. Within that time Will had transformed all of them to the guardian forms, and went after Julien. You on the other hand flip up as you kick one of the women infront of you catching them off guard, you use this time and run to meet up with your son.

As he ran, Nerissa came out infront of him scaring the boy, which made him slip on a puddle of water to which he feel into the deep end of the pool.

Your heart stopped."Julien!"you scream in horror, as he sunk to the bottom of the pool, not a thought crossed your mind your motherly instinct of protectiveness over came you. Jumping in after him,but you where in the middle of the pool as you swim down to him. Matt also jumped in after him, he was closer and you hoped he would get to him first,but just as he was something shot Julien out the water.

"Irma"Will looks to her brown haired friend. Who used her powers to take the boy out safely.

"I got him."she tells her, getting him out safely she catches him in her arms, holding him close."Hey little buddy you alright."The girls come and look to make sure he was alright. But they did not see any sign of life.

"Hay Lin"Will sharpy yells to her friend.  
>Nodding her head, she puts air inside of his little lungs so he could breath. Everyone waited for some sign, carefully Hay Lin eased air into him, when he finally came to, they all sigh as they see him moving.<p>

You come up and see Will and her friends in a different form with your son safely out of harms way. Sighing with tears in your eyes, you swim over to them. Will turns and looks at you she goes down to you and helps you out the pool.

"I-I can explain."she stammers you, seeing the look on your shocked confused face.

Before she could say any more lightning came and almost hits you both, blast the two of you back braking you both apart. Nerissa looks at all of you, with her guardians coming behind her.

"I will have the heart"she hisses to them.

"You will not touch my son!"you firmly tell her aggressively standing up getting ready.

She looks down at you distastefully."I shall and I will. You wretch child!"she tells you with that she shots lightning at you, you what for impact but someone comes and pushes you out the way just in time. You both stop rolling looking up to see who it was, anger rushed over you surprised to find Phobos. No doubt but he just barely looked different, your eyes widen in fear and disgust compared to his where full of sadness yet happiness at the same time. You kick him hard off you the minute you did you hear Julien scream.

You look and see that Nerissa had him in her grasp. Will and her team where down for the count.

"Julien!"you yell his name as loud as you could the minute you did the necklace that Julien made you started to glow when it did,the others look at you,before you could do anything a blinding light went around you,when it did once it was done you where dressed in something else,it was short like Greek dress there with long sleeves that went over your hands but they where still shown,your shoulders where exposed as well as just a bit of your chest it was a v-neck type of clothing,your shoes where replaced with Greek golden sandals. Your outfit was light blue almost pale blue, your hair was longer and wavy there was a jewel band tied to your hair and a blue jewel rested on the middle of your forehead and the necklace Julien gave you had turned into a blue heart choker, your lips where glossed you had blue eye shadow,you look at yourself surprised at all this.

"Another one!?"Irma was shocked..

Snapping out of it Nerissa shots lightning at you." !"the girls yell.

You put your hands up to guard it, just as you did you reflected it right back her she moved just in time surprised. Looking at your hands then back at Nerissa then at your son,who was still trying to get out of her hold. Growling narrowing your eyes at the witch.

"Julien! I'm coming."you yell to him as you run to them, just as you did the girl with blonde hair threw fire at you,thanks to you skills you where able to dodge them just in time. Using the bleachers to jump off and push your way over to Nerissa you then do a round house kick at her almost hitting her if she didn't move out the way. When she did spin around and someone shot out lightning at her quickly reacting saw the attack making a fold in thin air and went in. Her guardians followed her in the nick of time, you then turn back around and land hard into the bleachers breaking them. The girls make their way over to you.

You could hear them calling to you, but all you could do was fade into the dark as you went out cold. Finally waking up,only to find yourself in a nicer room then you had ever been in,you look like you where in a temple,you then look and see that you where still in the same clothes you transformed into,you then remembered Julien.

"Julien!"you get up as and run out the room down the hall, looking around calling Julien's name in hopes he might hear you, coming to a stop when you hear voices. You go to where the voices where, and find it. To find Will and the others as including Phobos and Matt, you also see a feline looking person who noticed your presence.

She looks at you the others do as too." ." Will and the girls go over to you.  
>You where to shocked, you look to Will just with your eyes looking to the them you wanted to know what was going on,you knew the answer but you just wanted to change.<p>

"J-j"you try to get out.

They all drop their heads, at you your eyes go wide as they tremble sadness and drop as tears start to follow. You cover your eyes the girls come and give you a hug as you fall to the ground crying they go with you. Trying their best to console.

"We're so sorry."Hay Lin's words tremble with guilt that her friends voices also shared.

"Move."Phobos comes over to you,he gets down to your level as he places his hand on your back

"I'll get your son back."he firmly tells you."I promise."

When you hear that from him you yourself yourself and push him away."Don't touch me!"you hiss to him much his surprise."Don't dare touch me."you give him a murderous look.

"Rosemary it's me."Phobos tells you lost at your words and look, you narrow your angry hurt eyes at him, he saw this and turns to Matt."Could you please."he yells at him, Matt rolls annoyed by him, but with a wave of his hand transform Phobos who wasn't him at all. When you saw the person standing there you where even more in shock as you try to gasp but you couldn't believe who stood there, your little brother. Who wasn't little any more he was a young man about two inches taller then you, he smiles warmly to you he looked like he was going to cry. Which he let a tear fall down he holds his arms out for you, he then comes to you and wraps them around. Holding you tightly as he could, you felt him was crying, you then hug him back and bury your head in his shoulder gripping him more and more. This was such a tearful moment for you,your emotions where a mixture of happiness and sadness,you then started to cry on him because of Julien he understood and held you more.

"I'll get him back for you...promise"he tells you the others watch you both happy besides Matt now turned into Phobos, the real one. Watching you both not at all amused nor heartfelt about it, more so in detest.


End file.
